


Reboot Needed

by theindestructablecuestick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, I apologize for how long it is taking me to upload these chapters, M/M, WHY YOU DO DIS, more tags will appear as characters appear, these chapters are becoming shorter, this was meant to be gen but trashbagshipping intensified you would not believe, will you find the character names one of these days or nah, wow ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theindestructablecuestick/pseuds/theindestructablecuestick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto hadn't known much only that he was rebooted and he had no idea what that meant and what's this about other models?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO I went onto this website to generate an AU and the one that I got was "The main character reimagined as an android."

It had been so quiet for all the time that he had been confined and he needed some air but he was unsure of what air had meant to him.

“What is he?” A voice had questioned.

Yuuto wanted to scream that he was human but he couldn’t bring himself to say a word. Did he even believe that he was human anymore? Yuuto didn’t have an answer to himself.

“His name is Yuuto and he’s an android. He’s quite damaged though.” A second voice replied to the first voice. Yuuto was so confused, how was he damaged? Yuuto pressed his hands to his face and couldn’t find a single scar, so what was wrong?

“Damaged? He looks fine to me.” The first voice spoke. Yuuto was glad to hear that someone thought of him as fine because he didn’t feel fine. 

Yuuto approached a bright light and readjusted his eyes in order to get used to it, he took a step forward and hit something.

“Is he all right?” A young man in a coat asked the older man next to him. The older man nodded.

“He has to get used to his new body first. I’m surprised he’s booted up!” The older man laughed. Yuuto only frowned.

‘What does he mean by booted up?’ Yuuto thought. He had never heard of that particular term before.

“Oh.” The older man said with a look of recognition on his face. “Yuuto you are an android, as in you have no need to eat, sleep, breathe air or drink like a regular human does.” The older man explained. Yuuto blinked, he was glad something about him was confirmed but who was the younger man next to him was something that Yuuto wanted to know.

“I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Kurosaki.” The younger man stuck out his hand and Yuuto only frowned again.

“Yuuto. When someone sticks out their hand you are meant to shake it. Allow me to demonstrate.” The older man explained and shook hands with Kurosaki as to demonstrate. Yuuto nodded in understanding and stuck out his hand tentatively. Kurosaki smiled and shook Yuuto’s hand. 

Yuuto found himself smiling and couldn’t stop when he was gestured to step forward again. There was no barrier now and Yuuto could walk freely. He lifted himself up on his toes and rolled his ankles around a bit.

“Wait a minute Yuuto, you’re going to need shoes.” The older man told Yuuto and disappeared behind a counter for a few minutes to rummage through things until he eventually reappeared with a set of black shoes. He gave the set to Yuuto and instructed him to place them on his feet. 

“Thank you.” Yuuto told the older man. The man only grinned. He never thought he would live to see the day that Yuuto expressed gratitude towards something that he had done. 

“Just so you know Kurosaki, there are other androids that are similar to Yuuto in other places of the world. You cannot let Yuuto see them because if you do they may kill each other.” The older man told Kurosaki.

“I understand. Let’s head home Yuuto.” Kurosaki motioned for Yuuto to follow him out the door but Yuuto didn’t follow. “Is something wrong?” Kurosaki asked Yuuto.

“I have a home?” Yuuto asked Kurosaki. He never really knew of a home, it hadn’t been what he lived for.

“Yes. It’s this way so you’re going to have to follow me.” Kurosaki replied. At least Yuuto knew what a home was so that would make everything easier for Yuuto to understand. Yuuto sped up his walking pace to catch up with Kurosaki as the two of them walked out the door of the shop and onto the path.

The path was chipped in some areas and looked worse for wear. The atmosphere had turned darker than what it had been in the shop and there were people by the dozens.

“Some people here don’t have homes. Some of us who do take it for granted, others barely get by.” Kurosaki told Yuuto, since Yuuto was going to be living with him. 

The duo stopped outside a brick house at the end of the street and opened the door. There were books sprawled everywhere and a few scrap drawings of birds and it was better than being outside amongst everything. 

“Is this my home?” Yuuto asked Kurosaki. He wanted to confirm that this was a place he could live freely and be free to ask questions and receive answers to those questions.

“Of course it is, now I’ll lead you to your room.” Kurosaki told Yuuto and began to walk up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are yet again. This is the second introductory chapter.

Yuuto finally had a home that he was able to freely live in but somewhere else in the world there was another android whose face matched Yuuto’s slightly but his name and purpose was quite different. His name was Yuugo and he had no comfort or anything to his name but a motorcycle and that was it. 

Sometimes Yuugo would see people who would stop to see if he was okay but as soon as they looked at him they would turn their backs. He didn’t know why, there was nothing wrong with him. Was it because of the lines that covered his face? Or was it his lack of needing to sleep? Didn’t he pass enough to be seen as a member of society? Apparently not.

“Hey I don’t think it’s a good idea for a kid to stay in the dark so-” There was another person but as soon as Yuugo turned to face them they didn’t say another word and walked away as quickly as possible. Yuugo shook his head and stood up. He needed to collect his d-wheel before someone stole it and sold it for money. Yuugo couldn’t have that happening because he built that with his friend Rin. 

Yuugo dusted himself off and walked out of the alley down the street where it was crowded with kids playing in the streets and the streetlights flickering on and off. There was a ball game happening and the line was in front of where Yuugo had left his motorcycle so he walked over to where it was. When he had arrived at the line the children dispersed so he had ample space to pull down the planks of wood and push his motorcycle away from the kids to start it up and get riding.

The air didn’t look as polluted as the slums did but Yuugo wasn’t focused on the air. He was more focused on the road because if he wasn’t focused, he would either spin out or fall into the ocean and Yuugo wasn’t prepared to risk either of those things.

“You on the d-wheel! Slow down or face Security!” A voice behind Yuugo yelled through a megaphone. Yuugo shrugged, he didn’t care about being chased by Security. After all, he was always ready for a show. 

Yuugo picked up the pace until he was out of range and out of sight. Some days he didn’t really care, other days the knowledge of Security chasing him made him want to laugh and drive recklessly. He knew he shouldn’t do that but he had no choice. It was either get captured and be treated like scum in jail or live freely with no objectifications. 

“I have better things to do thanks!” Yuugo yelled over his shoulder but he doubted that the duel chaser could have heard him over the sound of the wind. 

Yuugo sped along the highway until he arrived at the roadblocks and tilted the front wheel up to make the jump over the roadblocks so he could arrive home quickly.   
Security couldn’t get to him after that, Yuugo was simply too fast for them and they couldn’t afford to use up all of their resources chasing a rogue duelist. 

The sun was slowly rising as Yuugo slowed down and turned left to access an alleyway in order to hide himself and his d-wheel. It was about as safe as he could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 0 idea as to how to write Yuuri and the Professor okay I need to catch up with Arc-V I have fallen behind and I am so sorry wow.

There was blood on his cloak again and he hadn’t had the chance to scrub it. Yuuri sighed and placed it on the back of his chair before walking out of the room. The door was confusing for most but that was because there was a specific way to open the door. You had to turn the knob sideways then lift it up slightly before opening it. 

“Sir! The Professor would like to see you immediately!” An Obelisk Force called out to Yuuri. Yuuri sighed and turned right to where he believed the Professor would be. Yuuri stared out into the windows where he could see soldiers in all levels mingling amongst themselves. The corridor that he had found himself in was of considerable length but there was nothing that Yuuri could do to change that, it was all about aesthetics he supposed.

“My, what is that all about I wonder?” Yuuri asked when the glass flickered on the ground and there was an Obelisk Force member on the ground. There was a piece of paper that was attached to the soldier’s back with a short message on it. 

“You there! What are you doing?” 

Yuuri turned around to see one of the soldier’s calling out to him, it did look suspicious for him to be standing next to a wounded Obelisk Force member that was entirely immobilised. Yuuri kept the message and began to run, expecting the soldier to chase after him. 

Yuuri leaned to the side of the wall and grappled onto one of the overhanging rafters before climbing up higher until he could see the door to the meeting room with the Professor. He stood up on a nearby platform and surveyed the area. There were guards posted outside of the door of the meeting room, not that the Professor needed them anyway. 

Yuuri sat down on the platform wondering how he could enter the room without alerting either of the guards.

‘What’s that sound?’ Yuuri thought. He started to stand up when another ominous cracking sound reverberated through the building. Yuuri took a tentative step forward and it creaked underneath his feet. 

“Hey can you hear that?” A guard asked one of their comrades. Their comrade shook their head and the two of them began to search the area to investigate the source of the sound. They wouldn’t be able to find anything unless they looked up, which isn’t something that guards usually do. 

The rafters were slowly increasing the noises of their creaking until Yuuri eventually fell through the floor…

…And on top of a guard to top it off.

 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” The guard snarled at Yuuri. Yuuri moved his legs slightly so the guard could breathe and he could stand.

“My apologies but I really must be going.”

Yuuri ran from the guard to the door and opened it before slamming it shut behind him. He slid to the floor with a sigh of relief before looking up.

“Care to explain what just happened to the guard?” The Professor questioned Yuuri. 

“Professor I can explain! He-”

“No. You understand that you are only here as you are indispensable to our cause and the slightest slip-up could cause collateral damage, such as you being turn into scrap metal.” Yuuri swallowed, he could never forget that threat in his life, being turned into metal used for a simple machine instead of an altered human. 

“I…am sorry Professor.” Yuuri hung his head and didn’t dare look Akaba Leo in the eye. 

“Don’t let it happen again.”


End file.
